My Rock God
by jameverimus
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world two years ago, only to become the lead singer in a popular new rock band. When Harry encounters him again, he falls in love. Will Draco feel the same way? R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! So hopefully, you've read my other story, To Protect You. If not...whatever. Anyway, this is just the prologue and yes, this will be a continuing story. I will be posting the first chapter later today.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Draco Malfoy, Draco _effing_ Malfoy, was on my television after disappearing two years ago. According to his mother, who had came to Grimmauld Place looking for him (though I can't imagine why), she had sent the house elf to call him to dinner, but he was gone. Now I know what happened to him. He was the lead singer in the new band Fallen Creations. I stared at a face that once meant hatred, but now...

_So beautiful, _I thought, mesmerized. _Such an angelic voice..._ Before I had gotten my fill, the video ended, announcing a live performance at Venito's, a popular muggle gay club on the outskirts of London. I had called the number on the screen to reserve a ticket before I knew what happened. Maybe he didn't hate me anymore and we could talk. It was worth a try.

**I would tell you to review, but there's like 6 sentences lol XD. Well, review the next chapter.**

**~Jameverimus**


	2. My Rock God

**Oh my God, I'm sorry! I really did mean to update the same day, but life got in the way. Anyways, here's chapter one. The song is Rock God by Selena Gomez (no hating there, she's my wife XD). It's my first songfic, so I hope it's good. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Unluckily, even though I arrived at the club early, so many people were there that I ended up near the back. Every one wanted to get close to the "God of Rock," they called him. _Well, I guess he is_, I mused, singing along. The songs were amazing, but I wondered why he was so angry. Everybody still danced and sang, swayed and jumped to the music.

"Thank you everyone!" Draco said after the last song. "We will be taking a thirty minute break, during which, I insist you drink, at least a little." The crowed laughed and cheered as the band went backstage, then dispersed to carry out Draco's suggestion. I, however, not having a high tolerance for alcohol, sat alone at a booth to cool off. I had been extremely hot and sweaty surrounded by all those screaming people. My eyeliner was running. I wiped it off with a napkin, irritated by thinking of how long it took me to get ready.

"Repent, I beg of you, repent!" A middle-aged priest was walking through the club, holding out a crucifix. "The Son of God will return, and unless you turn from these wicked ways, you will be cast into hell!" Everyone grumbled and glared at him. Someone even told him that he should go to hell himself. Nevertheless, he carried on, pleading with each man he encountered...and he was getting closer to me. Wishing to avoid any awkwardness, I flattened my bangs over my eyes and stared out of the dirty window. "Young man." I reluctantly turned to look at him. "Don't you think you can walk the straight and narrow?"

"I'm sorry, no." What exactly was that supposed to mean anyway?

"If you would only try, it's not as difficult as it sounds-"

"GENTLEMEN!" a plump man shouted from the stage. "ARE YOU READY FOR PART TWO?" A thunderous roar answered him. "HERE THEY ARE—JAKE, ANDY, MIKE, AND JESSE, THE FALLEN CREATIONS!" I apologized to the priest again before running to the stage area to get closer than I had been before.

_Preacher Man walked into the club_

_and he said, he said,_

"_Hey girl, can't you walk and not stray?"_

I let the music fill me up, casting away all stress and worry. I stomped my feet with the drum and wiggled my hips to the melody. _If this is wrong,_ I thought, looking up into Draco's eyes, _then why does it feel so good?_

_Father, I'm torn and I'm selling my soul_

_to the rhythm,_

_the beat and the bass._

Staring into the silver eyes, I imagined he was singing for only me. I watched him walk, run and jump up and down the stage, flipping around the waist-long blonde hair, shaking his luscious ass, and once even stealing the drumsticks from his drummer and banging out the beat himself. I cheered along with everyone else, feeling completely hypnotized.

_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways._

_Cause I'm so possessed by the music,_

_the music he plays._

I didn't know who this creature was that screamed like a deranged banshee after every song, that got so swept away by those pale eyes framed by thick lashes and heavy eyeliner, whose body and mind filled with lust at every twist and shake of those slim hips.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_to the sound of his drum (oh, no)._

_I fell in love with my Rock God._

Someone who could make me feel like this so swiftly...must be a god. I closed my eyes and gyrated my hips, pretending he was behind me.

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_to his sweet melody._

_You see, I fell in love with my Rock Rock God._

After the show ended, I tried to get to him, but of course, it was impossible with security and the fans and all, and so, disappointed, I headed toward the door and found my way blocked by the same priest. He took my hand in both of his. "Could you merely attempt to live your life in the light? The right way? You could save your own soul."

I pulled away. "I'm not the only one. Don't single me out." I slipped out of the door and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes._

_He said, "Hey, girl,_

_can't you live your life right?"_

I went on my laptop at home and (feeling like a stalker) looked up the band. Draco's face popped up labeled Jesse Fields. There was nothing for his background when I clicked on it. Not surprising. He couldn't just tell the muggles about the wizarding world. They'd put him away. But it did say he was single...

_Father, things aren't always so black and white._

_Don't cast the first stone_

_cause I'm not alone._

What was this...this feeling? What was this yearning I had, this craving to be in his arms? Uncle Vernon's voice sounded in my head. _Disgusting, these homo gits,_ he would say. _Only one way to deal with them. Kill them off._ Although I grew up in a household like that, I failed to see what the problem was. Love is love; it does not matter who it's between, as long as it's genuine. Besides, it's completely harmless.

_And it's not like I'm a-hurting anyone._

_But I can't confess my rock,_

_my rock and roll ways._

Staring at the pictures, I couldn't resist going on the Tube and playing his songs. As soon as the song started, I was dancing around the room without my noticing.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_to the sound of his drum (oh no)._

_I fell in love with my Rock God._

I closed my eyes and pictured him there with me, singing in my ear, holding me in his arms, getting down on one knee and proposing...I stopped suddenly. _Woah, where did that come from? _Marriage hadn't crossed my mind since...No, I don't want to think about her right now. I just wanted to mentally be with Draco...

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_to his sweet melody._

_You see, I fell in love with my Rock Rock God._

I played all of his songs over and over until the sun came up. It was like I was addicted to his voice. And I knew, I already knew, that no matter what, I wouldn't stop until I had him for myself. And even though it would probably drive me to insanity, I couldn't help myself. My destiny was chosen. And even if there's a God in heaven, I guess I'll just have to face him when I kick the bucket. But right now, I have no regrets as to my sexual orientation, or my devotion to my love.

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could,_

_cause I chose a path and I'm not looking back._

_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me._

I sang one of his songs as I got ready for bed. Slipping into slumber, I thought of him and how alluring his aura was. It sucked me in and now I'm addicted. _I guess he really is the God of Rock,_ I thought sleepily. _My Rock God..._

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_to the sound of his drum._

_I fell in love with my Rock God._

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_to his sweet melody._

_You see, I fell in love with my Rock Rock God._

The priest from the club ran through my mind. Yeah, I guess homosexuality would be viewed as a sin...I don't know the consequences, but honestly, I don't care.

_Preacher man, preacher man._

_Preacher man, preacher man,_

_Forgive me, for I know not what I do._

Why was it so hard for people to understand that not everyone is the same, or can be the same. Some things aren't meant to be, so just let what will happen to happen.

_Preacher man, preacher man._

_Preacher man, why don't you understand?_

_Preacher man, preacher man._

I really don't care anymore what people think of my sexual attraction. I used to, but that hurt too much and took too much energy. I don't have time for haters.

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone gone gone._

_Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever felt this way?_

_Yeah, I'm gone, gone._

_I'm sorry sorry._

_Gone. Oh no._

_My Rock Rock God!_

**Yes, unfortunately, my friends, that is all for now. However, more is definitely to come, though I don't know how long exactly it's going to be until the next one comes. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! I love you guys. Until next time, Keep Calm and Drarry On. XD**

**~Jameverimus**


	3. Saviour

**A/N: Oh my God, you guys must hate me D: I'm sooooo sosososososososososososososo soooooooo sorry. I had no idea this chapter would take this long. I kept starting it and restarting it cuz nothing sounded right. Personally, I think it sucks, buuuut, you guys can let me know if you think any differently. Love you guys xx REVIEW!**

Don't ask me how it happened, because I don't know. Somehow, I became Draco Malfoy's part-time protector. Long story short, I sent him an owl asking if he'd like to have tea. He agreed, so I apparated to his flat in London where he drank way too much and ended up weeping all over my shirt about how nobody loves him and he's tired of sleeping around looking for the right person and all that. Eventually, he passed out, so I did the decent thing and put him to bed before going home and telling all my frustrations and confusions to Kreacher (who wanted to go take care of him).

A few nights later, a drunk and crying Draco showed up on my doorstep begging me to let him stay there until he could get a decent job, and eventually, a house. "How did this happen?" I asked, dragging his only duffel bag up the steps into the spare bedroom.

"Well, I was Jake's boyfriend until he found out that I slept with the hot barman at the pub we went to last night. When we got home, he made me sleep on the couch, and didn't even talk to me all day until he kicked me out a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry," I said, setting the bag down and turning to face him. "This must be difficult for you, coming back to the wizard world."

He flopped down on the bed. "You have no idea. Especially if father found out." He pulled a flask from inside his black leather jacket and took a big gulp. "He'd murder me."

"Oh, come on." I sat next to him. "Aren't you exaggerating, just a little?"

"No. He will literally kill me. I don't want to be Avada-d." He looked up at me then, with those beautiful gray eyes, and I knew I was in love.

"You won't be." I pulled him close to me and smoothed down his hair. "I'll protect you. I promise."

That was two weeks ago and since then, he's been in and out of Grimmauld Place. Every time he shows up, he's drunk and needy. I haven't taken advantage of his drunkenness, because I want the first time between us to mean something. It wouldn't hurt for him to remember it either. He's usually gone before I wake up...

I stared up at the ceiling, missing him in my arms, and the way his gray eyes look so innocent and beautiful. The doorbell rang, jerking me out of my memories and I grumbled on my way over to it. "Draco?"

He looked up at me, adorably pitiful. "Hello. I came for a...spot of tea." He giggled before stumbling forward into my arms. "Harry Potter, you are the Chosen One." I shook my head as I dragged him up to bed. He was clearly wasted. I stripped him down to his boxers and lay next to him. "Harry..."

"Yeah, Dray?" I looked over at him, relishing the fact that he was once again lying next to me.

"Can I stay here? Please? Just for now?"

"Stay as long as you want to, okay? I'm here for you."

"Mmph," he sighed, snuggling close to me and falling asleep. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, praying that he would actually stay this time. I didn't want him to go anywhere. I felt complete with him.

_I never meant to be the one_

_who kept you from the dark._

_But now I know my wounds are sewn_

_because of who you are._

I never knew exactly why Draco felt as if he needed someone. He was perfect and had everything. Why did he feel so inferior then? Why was he constantly afraid? And why did Daddy's little boy run away from home with no intention of returning? Usually, people like that were...

I looked at him. No way. Not him. _But if it is true, he really does need someone._ I knew that lonely feeling better than anyone. Feeling like nobody cares about you, like nobody cares if you die or not, because you're just that insignificant. _Well, I'm not perfect, but I'll try._

_I will take this burden on_

_and become the holy one._

_But remember I am human_

_and I'm bound to sing this song._

Draco was still asleep when I woke up, way too early, still in my arms. I smiled happily until I realized that I had to keep him there to protect him from himself and everyone who wanted to hurt him. It was no longer just about fun and friendship. I was his protector, and I would protect him from everything. No one was there to help me, but that shouldn't mean that I couldn't help someone else. He stirred in my arms then, and murmured a sleepy "Harry?"

"I'm here," I whispered into his ear.

_So hear my voice,_

_reminds you not to bleed._

_I am here._

He snuggled into me. "Harry, don't leave me. Please don't. I can't stand to be alone."

"I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I swear."

_Saviour will be there_

_when you are feeling alone, oh._

"I'm so tired, Harry," he mumbled adorably, hugging me tighter.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, I'm sick of all the lies and hiding. It makes me exhausted."

"You don't have to hide anything anymore."

"I don't know how to stop. It's not like I can change. I have to literally hide nearly every detail of my life from someone."

"What are you hiding from me?"

He finally looked up at me then, with such a painful expression. "I can't tell you that."

"You can tell me anything." He said nothing, but blushed and looked down in shame. I wondered what he had to be so ashamed about. "It's okay. You don't have to. I'm here, no matter what. And even though I don't know most of the things that haunt you, I will do my best to protect you from them."

_A saviour, for all that you do,_

_so you live freely without their harm._

After we showered (and Draco puked a few times), Kreacher served breakfast, staring moony-eyed at Draco, bowing unnecessarily at every word he said.

"Kreacher, could you bring me some more bacon?" he requested.

"Oh, yes! Right away, Master Draco!" He bowed very low to the floor and hurried off to the kitchen.

"Nice to know some things never change," he smirked.

I shook my head at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well...you could fuck me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you still drunk?" I went to feel his forehead. "You feel fine."

He snorted. "Harry, I'm serious! I haven't been laid in two weeks! A body like mine needs a lot of loving." He blinked up at me through his long eyelashes. "Harry..."

"No."

"Harry, please." He looked desperate.

"Draco, you're lonely, and I understand that. But I'm not going to be just another fuck, okay?"

He nodded sadly and turned back to his breakfast. "I'm sorry." I patted his hand.

_So here I write my lullaby_

_to all the lonely ones._

_Remember as you try to learn_

_to be the one you love._

"Draco, here." I handed him a pen and a notebook

He eyed them quizzically. "What are these?"

"That's called a pen. It's like a quill, but the ink is inside. And this is a notebook. It's like a book of parchment to write on."

"Why did you give them to me?"

"I want you to write down all the things you can't tell me into this book. Then put a charm on it so only you can open it."

His eyes sparkled. "You did this for me?"

My breath caught in my throat. "It's not much, but you need some kind of an outlet."

"You're so amazing, thinking of me that way!" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Dra-"

His arms tightened around my neck and he wrapped one leg around me. "You're really sweet and you're cute as fuck, how are you not taken?"

My face burned red. "Um...I'm in love?"

He pulled back a little, looking surprised. "Are you? With who?"

"Um...I don't really...don't you want to use your book now?"

He pulled away from me, sighing. "Okay. Thanks again."

"Sure." I bit my lip and went to my bedroom across the hall. Flopping down, I sighed and told myself over and over that I'd done the right thing. I didn't want him to know about my feelings yet.

_So I can take this pen_

_and teach you how to live,_

_but what is left unsaid,_

_the greatest gift I give._

Staying silent was the right choice. I quietly planned out how to let him know how much I loved him, but every option ended as disastrously as the one before it. _He's a fucking sex god. There's no way he'd love me. He tortured me all through school for fuck's sake. _I turned onto my side and stared at the wall. _But what about earlier, when he asked for sex? _I stopped that train of thought before it happened. _No, he was just horny. His hormones are all over the place._ _I'm not telling him right now, maybe another time. Right now, he has to concentrate on being sober longer than a day._

_So hear my voice,_

_reminds you not to bleed._

_I am here._

_Savior will be there_

_when you are feeling alone, oh._

_A savior, for all that you do,_

_so you live freely without their harm._

_Savior will be there_

_when you are feeling alone, oh._

_A savior, for all that you do,_

_so you live freely without their harm._

"No," Draco moaned, tossing in his sleep. "No, please!"

"Draco," I shook him slightly, trying to wake him up.

"Nooo, I'm sorry! Don't! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"_Draco!_" I called him louder. "Wake up!"

"Pleeeeease!" he whimpered helplessly.

_When I hear your cries_

_praying for life,_

_I will be there._

The sound weakened me and I pulled him into my arms. "Shhh, Draco, it's okay. I've got you."

He blinked up at me, his gray eyes sparkling with tears. "H-Harry?" He broke down. "It was awful! I couldn't...I couldn't..."

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." I whispered that over and over, holding him close, until he calmed down.

_When I hear your cried_

_praying for life,_

_I will be there._

"I'm scared to sleep, Harry."

I smoothed his sleek blonde hair. "Why?"

"I'm going to have nightmares again!"

"It's okay, Draco, I'm here." He looked at me doubtfully. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He relaxed and eventually drifted off again. "I could never leave my Rock God," I whispered.

_I will be there._

_I will always be there._

_I will be there._

**A/N: Well, there you have it. That's all for now. I'm so soso so sorry again for making you guys wait. College is driving me up the wall though. Thank you all for your reviews too, they were wonderful. Love you guys! Let me know what you think of the chapter. Until next time, Drarry on. xx**

**~jameverimus**

**p.s. The song is Saviour by Black Veil Brides. Cool song, you should check it out ;)**


End file.
